A Tale Of Two Planets
by LastStar
Summary: Sequel To A Secret Untold.New Part 3. Sorry Its been a long time
1. Liz Max's happyness Nancy in Trouble

A Tale Of Two Planets  
  
This starts a year after A.S.U.T  
  
Part 1  
  
Liz stood looking in the mirror in a crisp white peasant wedding dress, the bodice had glittery sequins, with a long train, her hair was in ringlets and she wore a silver tiara. She thought back to the time when she saw and bought her dream wedding dress.  
  
Flashback Diane, Isabel, Maria and Serena had dragged Liz to every wedding dress store they could find. Liz stood back and let them pick what they thought looked nice. Truth be told Liz wasn't keen on any of the dresses that had been chosen for her. Liz wandered around looking a bundle of dresses hanging up on the rack. She didn't know what her dream dress should look like but she would know it when she saw it. She wished her mother would come but she knew that her father had tried every way imaginable way to keep Liz and Katie from having any contact with him and Nancy. To make things worse Jeff Parker had thrown her and Katie out of the house and she now lived with Katie at the Evan's. *I just wish he would come to terms with the fact that I am an alien and getting married to my former husband who I was married in my past life. Okay Liz now concrete on finding your dream dress.* She was just about to move onto the next row of dresses when she saw one hanging up. It was a peasant style dress with sliver sequins on the bodice it had a long train, with sleeves. She had a look to see what size it was and to her luck it was the only one in her size and it was the only one in that style. She grabbed it and showed it to the women and they nodded their heads and she went to try it on. The moment she stepped out of the changing room there was a gasp from everyone.  
  
"Oh my god Lizzie that looks wonderful," Maria commented.  
  
"My my my, you are going to blow Max's socks off when he sees you," Diane commented too.  
  
"Max won't know what hit him," Isabel said and went over to hug her.  
  
"You look like a queen, Liz," Serena piped up.  
  
Liz smiled at herself in the mirror. I have found my dream wedding dress.  
  
Liz came out of her thoughts and turned to the window, she saw lots of guests coming into the house. She and Max had decided to get married in the Evans' big garden. It was summertime, so it would be pretty.  
  
*I have almost everything I want, a man who is my soul mate and will be my husband, a beautiful daughter, my friends around me but why do I feel sad.* Liz's face grew sadder. *My parents, why can't my father accept Max and I? I know that my mother has. I know she loves me, but I not sure about my father.* A knock on the door brought Liz out of her thoughts. "Come in" Liz called.  
  
"Hey sweetie, how's it going?" Diane asked her almost daughter in law. My god hunny you look absolutely beautiful"  
  
"I am okay. Thank you Diane." Liz tried to smile happily.  
  
"Liz, hunny I know for a fact you are not 'cause Max is getting worried about you."  
  
"Oh God, I forgot he can read my feelings," Liz realised.  
  
"Yes he can and he is going crazy downstairs, he almost barged his way up here but I cornered him off and told him I'd find out what's wrong. Michael and Philip are trying to keep him clam, now are you going to tell me what's bothering you"? Diane explained.  
  
"It's my parents. As a child I always thought they would be here, my mother crying, my father telling me how beautiful I am and giving me away at the altar to Max. I feel as though I have lost their love," Liz confided to Diane  
  
"Oh hunny, I am so sorry you feel that way." Diane hugged Liz.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Nancy came down the stairs all ready for her daughter's wedding, she didn't care that Jeff didn't want her to go she wasn't going to miss this just because her husband was being unkind. She couldn't understand what was wrong with him. "Jeff I am going to Liz and Max's wedding, with or without you."  
  
"No you are not Nancy."  
  
"Yes I am, you can't tell me what to do. I am going to at least let Liz know that one parent loves her," Nancy argued.  
  
"Nanc, please. It's better this way." Jeff tired to reason with his wife.  
  
"Better for who, you?" Nancy shouted then spoke calmly. "Jeff we have been arguing for a year about this and if you can't accept Liz and Max then I can't be married to you any more.  
  
"Nanc, what are you saying"? Jeff asked, stunned that his wife could suggest such a thing.  
  
"I am saying; Jeff, I love you, but the way you have been treating Liz and Max breaks my heart and it sickens me. Its either you accept Max and Liz, or our marriage is over.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
"Well I better go and see what Max is up to. I'll see you down there," Diane smiled  
  
"Diane, thank you. Can you send Alex up please. I need my brother for a moment".  
  
"Of course I will." Diane smiled and closed the door.  
  
Alex opened and stuck his head around the door. "Oh My god Lizzie you look like a princess. You wanted to see me kiddo?"  
  
Liz turned and faced Alex, her brother and her best friend. "thanks Alex, I feel like one. Yes I did, come in. Alex, do you have the necklace that belonged to our real mother?"  
  
"Yes, I do here it is." Alex pulled the chain out from his jacket pocket and put it on for Liz.  
  
"Thanks for keeping it for me"  
  
"No problem Liz," Alex hugged his sister. "I can't believe my baby sister is getting married again."  
  
+++++++++  
  
"Nancy, you can't mean that?" Jeff asked astonished.  
  
Nancy turned around and looked sadly at her husband. " Yes Jeff I mean it. This past year we have been arguing an awful lot and I cannot stop loving Liz. She is my daughter and I won't abandon her, just because you can't accept that she is different and not our blood child. It wasn't my fault that we couldn't have a child. You have treated Liz like she was something you could own and she would do what you want her to do, like go to Harvard. You have never asked Liz what she wanted to do in life, yes there was a time when she wanted to go to Harvard but now she has got responsibilities and a different life to what we wanted for her, but she is happy and I want to be there when she pledges her love to Max."  
  
"Nancy please don't do this," Jeff pleaded to his wife. Nancy just shook her head and left for the Evans' house on foot. Jeff followed his wife and watched her walking to where the wedding was going to take place.  
  
It was only a short walk and Nancy knew it well. So well, that she found herself concentrating on the words she had spoken to her husband, instead of the road. The sound of an engine behind her made her turn to look, but it was too late. Jeff could do nothing but watch as a car sped onto the pavement, throwing Nancy to the floor before speeding off.  
  
"NANCY" 


	2. How Can I RePay you?

Part 2  
  
Max was pacing around downstairs waiting for Liz to appear. His mother came downstairs and said everything was okay, but Max needed to hear it from Liz to ease his mind. He and Liz had grown closer this past year. Liz lived with Max in Julie's old house with Katie.  
  
Michael and Maria had shown no signs of getting married just yet but Michael had a surprise for Maria at Max and Liz's wedding which everyone knew about apart from Maria. They would be moving down the road from Max and Liz after their honeymoon. Ricky would be moving in too so he wouldn't have one parent at a time. Alex and Isabel were just enjoying being together and being with little Anne Marie. Kyle and Serena were working slowly in their relationship and enjoying living in the same house with Jenny and Sheriff Valenti. Jim Valenti and Amy Deluca were talking about getting married soon. Max didn't notice his father coming out of his study with a worried frown.  
  
"Max, we have a slight problem," Philip informed his son.  
  
"What's wrong," Max asked concerned.  
  
"Jeff Parker just called. Apparently he and Nancy had an argument and Nancy left to come to the wedding for Liz when she got hit by a car. It was a hit and run. Jim has just left and Jeff was wondering if you could, you know, do a little magic. Nancy is in a bad way."  
  
"But dad we're due to get married in 10 minutes," Max complained.  
  
"Max listen, do you really think that Liz would want to get married when her mother has been hit by a car and is probably dying? I know you and Liz are having problems with Jeff but please think how Liz would feel."  
  
Max sighed, "You're right. Listen I don't want Liz to know just yet. It would only upset her. Please try to stall the wedding and I will make it back."  
  
"Max, I think Liz would want to know about her mum," Philip tried to reason with him.  
  
"Okay dad. Can you tell her and I'll be back just as soon as I can," Max relented.  
  
"Good Luck Son."  
  
"Thanks," Max thanked his dad and left the house.  
  
Maria was waiting in Isabel's room, while Isabel did the finishing touches to her hair. She had recently noticed everyone has been acting strangely around her. That she was having a strange formal bridesmaid dress. She knew she was the maid of Honour, but this dress seemed to be a bit like a wedding dress, like Liz's. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She knew Michael was up to something but didn't know how to ask. She wished that it was her and Michael getting married as well, but Michael hadn't brought it up. She was starting to think that maybe he didn't want to marry her.  
  
"There you go Maria all done. All we need now is to check on Liz and then we should be ready to go," Isabel said.  
  
"I am all ready too," Serena added.  
  
"Great." Isabel smiled, she couldn't wait to get this wedding started and then see Maria's face when Michael's surprise came out into the open. A knock at the door broke her thoughts. " Come in," she said.  
  
Philip stuck his head around the door. "Hiya girls, you all look so beautiful. Maria you look like a princess. Listen something has come up. I need you in Max and Liz's room with Liz. It's very important."  
  
"Sure dad".  
  
++++++++ Max made his way into the Parkers house unsure what reception he would get from Jeff Parker. "Max you're here, thank God," Jeff said.  
  
Max made his way to where Nancy was lying. "Mrs Parker I need you to look into my eyes its the only way I can heal you." ++++++  
  
"What No? Is she all right? I must go to her," Liz shouted in a panic.  
  
"Lizzie listen, Max is going to heal her and everything will be all right," Maria tried to comfort her.  
  
"But what if he can't? He couldn't heal Grandma Claudia," Liz was in a panic.  
  
"Liz you just have to believe in Max like you always have done," Isabel tried to comfort Liz as best she could.  
  
"Okay, I'll wait. I love Max and I will trust him," Liz said shakily and sat down and prayed that her love would help her mother.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Nancy opened her eyes very weakly and looked at Max. "I was coming to Liz and yours wedding."  
  
"Mrs Parker shhhh don't talk. I am going to try to heal you and maybe you can still come and share our day."  
  
Max concentrated hard on Nancy the women who brought up his almost wife. He saw flashes of Nancy and how she felt when she had Liz, how she was shocked at Liz and the gang being from a different planet.  
  
Nancy saw flashes of Max's life, seeing Liz for the first time, how afraid he was at not being able to tell his parents about who he was. She also felt a whole lot of love. Love he felt for Liz.  
  
The images left and Nancy sat up on the couch looking at Max. "I understand now and I accept what Liz, yourself and your friends are. Welcome to the family. Thank you so much for saving me." Nancy hugged Max.  
  
"You're welcome Mrs Parker. Liz would never have forgiven me and I wouldn't of forgiven myself if there was a chance I could save you. Now if you would excuse me I have a wedding to get too." Max started to head out with Jim, but was stopped by Jeff Parker.  
  
"Max I don't know how can I repay you for saving Nancy."  
  
"You do know what you can do to repay me. You can come to your own daughter's wedding and say you are sorry and just maybe, maybe you may get the chance to give your daughter away at her wedding. But that's up to you. I'll leave it in your hands." And with that Max and Jim walked out leaving Jeff thinking about what Max had said.  
  
Nancy got up from the couch. "Well I am still going, I don't know about you. I need to change." Nancy hurried upstairs to change.  
  
There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Nancy where is my suit?." 


	3. Author's Note

Hiya I am sorry I haven't updated in ages. I also have been busy with my life at the moment. I also have been not in a creative mood to write anything at the moment. I am also struggling on what to have for part 3. I will try to give you a part 3 soon.  
  
I am very sorry its been awhile.  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews for this story and the previous one.  
  
Take care everyone,  
  
Lucy 


	4. Confessions

Part 3

'Everything is all right. Now what do you say that we get hitched,' Max thought to Liz

Her face lit up and she smiled as she thought back, 'okay let's do it!'

She then looked to everyone and said "I think its time I was married. Let's get this show on the road."

"Liz, what about your mum?" Maria asked.

"Max just told me that everything is fine. Now, Maria, I want to get married."

"Okay chica lets get you hitched," Maria smiled, glad that everything was okay but she knew that something was up with the group.

"Okay everyone get to your places. Isabel ordered going into wedding Nazi mode. "Liz is Max ready?" asked her almost sister in law

Liz looked thoughtful and then smiled. "Yes he's all set."

Jim waited from the bottom of the stairs. He was going to escort Liz to Max.

He looked towards the door and saw Jeff Parker coming through. "I know I've been a horrible person but I want to make it up to Liz, so please can I walk her down the isle."

Jim smiled and was relived that he didn't have to walk two girls down the isle, if Maria agreed to Michael's plan that was. "Of course you can I know that Liz would have wanted you do that for her. Besides I still get to walk one of the girls down the isle… providing she says 'yes'."

Michael came towards them with a nervous expression.

"Michael, are you sure about this?" Jim asked.

"Yes I am very sure, I love Maria. I just hope she says yes."

"She will Michael, don't worry. She loves you."

"Okay, Maria you go down first. Then Serena, I will follow Liz. You come down last with Katie," Isabel ordered the girls and Maria left.

"Okay come on; let's watch from the top of the stairs." Isabel said sounding excited. "I can't wait to see Maria's face. Serena you do have the wedding ring that Michael gave you."

"Yes Iz it's in my bag." Serena held up a small lavender purse and put the strap over her arm as they hurried to the landing to watch the scene below.

Maria knew something was up and as she descended downstairs she locked eyes with Michael who looked at her longingly.

"Michael what's going on? You are meant to be standing next to Max… waiting for Liz."

Michael took a big breath and got down on one knee, held out an engagement ring and looked at Maria. "Maria I fell in love with you the day I kidnapped you and we ended up in that horrible motel you said was like the porno version of Aladdin. I feel like you can do a whole lot better than me but please, Maria Deluca… marry me today."

Maria had tears in her eyes, "but Michael what about Liz and Max it's their day. We can't spoil that."

Liz spoke from the top of the stairs not noticing her father. "Maria, Max and I want this. Let's all get married like we talked about when we were kids."

Maria looked at Michael and nodded. "Yes I will marry you today." Michael picked Maria up and swung her around. When he let go he put the ring on her finger. "You do deserve me, no one loves me like you, and no one could make me feel as loved as you do. But who is going to give me away?"

Jim stepped forward, "My lady, allow me to walk you down the isle."

"Oh Jim thank you so much." Maria said kissing him on the cheek as Michael disappeared to find Max who was waiting at the altar.

The Evans' garden was done up with white roses and had a red carpet up to altar, with white chairs facing it. Along the isles a small amount of people were already seated, friends from school and relatives, all-waiting for the wedding to begin.

"So I take it she said yes then," Max asked as he saw Michael almost skipping up the isle with a grin

"Yep I can't believe she wants me," Michael said still amazed that she said yes.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Lizzie… I am so sorry I overacted. I was a fool and a coward; I didn't want to let you go. I realise now that you are not my daughter and never were."

"Daddy you are my father. I do remember my last life, but you are my father in this one. You are the _only_ father I have in this life. My last life doesn't matter; it's this life, which counts now." Liz kissed her father and together they waited for the music to begin.


End file.
